Thunder and Mischief
by DiamondAndPearlStories
Summary: How can so much go wrong in a single week on board a technologically advanced ship? Add some mischief, you have the answer.


"Scotty, what's going on with this ship?" Captain James T Kirk demanded as he stepped into Engineering one day. It was the last straw, for the past few days, there were inconsistent issues occurring throughout the ship.

"I cannae explain it Captain, we only just left Yorktown a month ago, there should be nothing wrong with the lady." Scotty sighed, obviously frustrated due to the lack of understanding of what is his area of expertize- keep the Enterprise running smoothly and make sure no one dies.

"If anything else goes wrong within the week, Scotty, I want this whole ship thoroughly searched, from top to bottom, for the cause." Kirk said, thrusting an obviously faulty communicator into Scotty's chest. He left almost as immediately as he had entered.

"... You got it, Captain." Scotty replied to thin air, playing with the device.

_

"Keptin on ze Bridge." Ensign Chekov announced from his station.

"Mr. Spock, anything happen while I was gone?" Kirk asked his first officer.

"Negative, Captain, though I would advise the crew to stay vigilant: we do not need more crewmembers admitted to Medbay due to faulty equipment." Spock said.

"What is the likelihood of faulty equipment a month into a mission on the fleets best ship? I can't imagine it's very high." Kirk said.

"It is not. The chances are very slim, less than six percent." Spock replied. "Unless we have overlooked something."

"Mr Sulu, have you encountered any issues to the helm console yet?" Kirk asked, directing the question towards his pilot.

"No Captain, but I wouldn't want to jinx it now." Sulu replied, grimacing as he exchanged a look with Chekov.

"Keptain, is it possible maybe the ship was sabotaged?" Chekov asked, taking a shot in the dark.

"Sabotaged by whom, Ensign?" Spock asked.

Chekov did not have to answer that, for the captain stepped in. "Mr. Spock, search the ships records for any crew members who have accessed the different compartments of the ship, coinciding with the recorded incidents."

"He really thinks we've been sabotaged. Next it will be the air reserves. God help us." Leonard 'Bones' McCoy mumbled under his breath as he came on board the bridge, evidently having heard the captain's orders.

"Something wrong, Bones?" Kirk asked, turning his chair to face the CMO.

"No, not at all, except maybe my damn medical equipment playing up. Damn it Jim, I have a job to do saving lives and I might end up taking some." Bones ranted.

Jim pressed a button on the arm of his chair. "Bridge to Engineering, Scotty, get to Medbay and figure out why our life-saving medical equipment is malfunctioning. Kirk out."

"I doubt it will be very effective, Captain, Mr. Scott has been all over the ship the past few days looking into the malfunctions from some of the crewmembers' showers reaching freezing temperatures, to the replicators in various unconnected locations blowing up and causing third degree burns on the crew." Spock interjected. "Not to mention the crewmembers getting hallucinations about seeing a humanoid figure with large horns wandering around the ship, all of which were uncaught on our security cameras."

"Well it's better than doing nothing and in case you've forgotten, Mr Spock, we are talking about life-saving equipment, which are top priority at the moment." Kirk replied.

"It seems that there are no records correlating with the incidences, Captain, not one crew member has had access to the systems more than once to be a likely suspect. We are narrowing the search down to the Science officers, who record data of scientific studies, the Engineers, whom are not only under the watchful eye of Mr. Scott, but also abide by the alibi that they are fixing the issues to the best of their abilities and of course, the senior crew members." Spock explained.

"Dead end." Kirk sighed as he leaned back in his chair. The console beeped and Mr. Scott's greeting rang through loud and clear.

"Medbay to Captain Kirk, I've found nothing but working equipment here, nothing is so much as a wire out of place."

"Double dead end." Kirk mumbled, before raising his voice to address Scotty. "Got it Mr. Scott, keep looking into the disturbances, sooner of later we got to catch something."

Before Spock could make another statement describing the lack of evidence, the lights of the bridge flickered and shorted slightly, causing the bridge crew to direct their attention to the ceiling.

"Captain." Sulu exclaimed, having suddenly caught his console lighting up and taking the ship off course out the corner of his eye.

"What the hell is going on Spock?" Kirk asked, jumping out of his seat as it began turning on its own apparent accord, almost flinging him out at the force.

"Keptin, the ship's coo-ordinates have altered our course twelve degrees to the right." Chekov said, in a vain attempt to regain the control he found that he had suddenly lost as the lights malfunctioned.

"Scotty, tell me you know what is going on!" Kirk exclaimed as he pounded his fist down at the arm of his chair. All that met Kirk's ears were a static, which shot out and shocked Kirk, sending him crashing into Bones.

"Mr. Sulu, if you don't get the ship back under control-" Kirk growled.

"I have no control over this Captain, it's like the ship has been taken under control by someone else. Highjacked." Sulu retorted, obviously disgruntled by the lack of power he had.

The ship suddenly lurched to the left, throwing everyone of their feet or chairs- Spock was the only one who had managed with his fast reflexes to grab onto his station, but in the chaos, Chekov sustained a mild concussion, according to Bones' observation of a gash at the side of his head, Uhura grazed her leg, having been thrown down a couple steps and the loss of a phaser from one of the security guards who were guarding the doors to the bridge.

Despite the concussion, Chekov was the first of the fallen to jump up to his feet, settling back into his seat to hack into the system to the best of his abilities. A moment passed and suddenly the lights stopped flickering, control of the ship regained- almost.

"What the hell is that?" Bones asked, referring to a strange storm that had suddenly built up outside of the ship by about a hundred miles.

"I don't know, Doctor, but it's still causing us turbulence, though our previous issues are all gone." Sulu said, back at the controls, trying to alter the course again.

"Lights are still going crazy." Kirk pointed out, not taking his eyes of the storm.

"That's probably because that phenomenon is exactly what we are all presumably thinking it is. My scanners indicate that it is a normal storm typically found on Earth, It explains the malfunction in our lights." Spock said.

"What the hell is an Earth storm doing all the way out here?" Kirk asked.

As suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared and the lights were no longer effected.

"That is the weirdest thing to happen this week." Uhura said.

"I agree, let's hope it was the last. Space getting up to some mischief perhaps." Kirk said.

Since the strange interferences and he sudden storm, there were no more issues with the ship and destined to be confused forevermore, the Enterprise resumed her voyage.

_

 **I wonder what happened?**


End file.
